


Heroic love

by tsubame_17



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: Sometimes, when I think about how difficult it is to love you, how great is your fear of commitment, you show me how hard you love me.





	Heroic love

Ardeth wasn’t thinking about _him_ when the door blows out, and certainly not when he sees someone came and hide behind the nearest crate, but his body started to hum _his name_.

“Don’t you see I am trying to have a _heroic _moment here!”

That voice makes him feel alive for the first time since his capture and before he can shout his name, a big smile came to his lips.

* * *

The trip back to the hotel room was completely silent; all the excitement of the escape staying behind in the warehouse with his men.

Jonathan opened the door and was the first to enter, heading straight for the bed. He sits there, fixing his glare at him.

Ardeth just closed the door and stay there, waiting. He wanted to say something, anything, but his body, like his voice, remains quiet. He knows enough about Jonathan not to dare to make the first move.

Finally, Jonathan drops the weight of his body back and covers his face with one of his arms. From where he is, can hear him mutter.

“For once, I wanted to be the knight in shining armour.”

He walks to him, closing the gap between them.

“You were remarkably heroic and I thank you for that.”

He spread Jonathan legs so that he could fit better between them and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed. Jonathan responded with a quick movement and soon found himself surrounded by him.

He is conscious of how Jonathan's face sinks into his stomach; even through the cloth, he can feel the heat of his breathing; how his hands hold him firmly to keep him in place.

He just let himself enjoy the contact.

When the hold loosens, Jonathan rubs his cheek.

“That was uncomfortable! Those buttons seem to be made of rusty iron… and the fabric! What a horror of linen.”

Ardeth took a step back and sigh deeply. Jonathan was wearing the same type of shirt; it was the only one he could find in the avoidance.

“If you do not like it, you always can take it off.”

Those words produced a revelation in the english mind, which with firm hands attracted him close and began his work.

Jonathan unbuttoned the shirt with pace from bottom to top, sliding each button slowly through its hole, dislodged each part of cloth leaving Ardeth skin exposed as if his previous complaint didn't matter anymore. At the neck, Jonathan smoothed his hands over the shoulders and let Ardeth take off the shirt, while he continued the stroll down Ardeth chest. Ardeth was obligated and dropped his shirt; it’s then when he pays attention to Jonathan's face. Jonathan was watching him with wide, stormy eyes and wet, parted lips gasping shallow breaths throughout etched his tattoos.

The movement became more delicate when it got to the tattoo closer to the heart; it was gliding over the dark marks but shivered when it crossed with a wound.

He did not have time to react when Jonathan, with a sweeping motion, threw him to the bed and for a second he felt awkward of being so captivated with the englishman. 

Jonathan left him there and began to collect things around the room. That is when he realizes that there are all kinds of things to treat wounds: hot water, medications, and bandages; Jonathan was prepared for this.

Ardeth could feel the care with which Jonathan treated his injuries; he did it in silence and precision, with the practice that only time can give.

“You know, I am made for easy money, easy love... the easy life. I do not like the complex things; I do not want the complex things, they could kill you! That is not for me… You are a difficult person to love.”

The statement came out of his mouth steadily. Ardeth knew this predicament; he already heard it so many times that the answer came too easily at him.

“But you wouldn’t love me otherwise.”

Jonathan stopped every movement, his gaze fixed on him.

“No, I would not.”

His voice was as raw as his words; the blue eyes did not leave him but the hands start again, his particular race in his chest.

Jonathan came to him easily like the desert. Simple, where everything your eyes see is just sand and intricately complex, because you never know what the sand may have hidden.

There is not, and there never was _anyone_, who made him feel like this: a passion so exacerbated.

This time, he stops the eager movements to draws Jonathan to himself.

Ardeth laid his thumb on Jonathan’s lips to make them apart and leaned closer, but Jonathan bit him. A playful smile settled on his own lips. The serious expression that covered Jonathan's face contrasted too much with the vividness of his hands, which are forcing him to get even closer. He tilted his face and locked his lips in Jonathans.

Like all his kisses, it was hungry. It was like the desert welcoming the rain.

Ardeth can feel the excitement of the other burning with his own, as his body opens to Jonathans. Kissing Jonathan makes him strong ... and weak. This is the only action in which he feels unprotected and safe at the same time.

Then, Jonathan's lips began leaving small traces of heat on his skin, and this time, they etched his tattoos.

Ardeth can sense Jonathan outraged as he delineates his heart tattoo again.

“It is my favourite; they had no right to do this!”

Ardeth takes Jonathan's face between his hands and makes Jonathan lock eyes with him, making sure he pays full attention.

“They did not want to listen when I told them not to cut it.”

That retort took the two of them off guard. It was Jonathan the first to react, gasping.

“Really?”

His body began to tremble and burst out a deep loud hearty laughter. 

Jonathan is offended by this and tries to get up. He tightens his arms over Jonathan and secures him in his chest, his body still trembling.

“I love you, _Jonathan_” whispers, and like the first time he tells him this, he can feel the humming of his body finally blending away. 

“I know” is all the answer he can hear but is not all he can feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [smallfandomfest](https://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/) but I was late TT^TT
> 
> Prompt: Mummy, The, Ardeth/Jonathan, "Jonathan is a difficult person to love. (plus some tattoo kink)"


End file.
